


Auditorium Confessional

by Persephone123



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone123/pseuds/Persephone123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous auditorium confrontation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auditorium Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own

“You mean like a tape recording of your confession?” Santana hands the disk over to Kurt. Kurt takes the small tape in his hands and lets out a small sigh before turning to address Sebastian.

“I could easily hand this over to the headmaster or the cops and never have to worry about seeing you again, Sebastian but I won’t. Blaine and I talked about it since Blaine was the unintentional victim and he has allowed me to decide your fate. He also asked me to address the rest of the Warblers for him. “Kurt says before turning to the other Warblers that had collected on the stage. 

“Blaine was your friend for years; what was the saying once a Warbler always a Warbler? Did you guys forget that I was a Warbler too? That every single one of you were friends with both Blaine and I? You guys knew why both of us transferred to Dalton. You guys knew we were both mid semester transfers and you know exactly what that means. Blaine decided to transfer all on his own; I didn’t even know he was going to. Your actions the last few days have shown that you are no better than the bullies that drove both Blaine and I to Dalton. He was really hurt, guys. He had to go into surgery this morning for his eye. Do you know how scared he was? How betrayed he felt that people he considered his best friends would do something like that not only to him but to someone who also considers them good friends? Not one of you has an excuse, you all walked away after it happened.” Kurt finished addressing the Warblers before turning back to Sebastian. 

“Rock salt, really? Did you really think that hurting me was going to help your chances with Blaine? You can hurt me I don’t care I have had a lot worse than you can dish out but I won’t let you hurt Blaine. This ends now; we want nothing to do with you. Blaine also has a copy of this recording that he can play at any time for anybody. You really need to take a long good look at the man in the mirror Sebastian and decide if it’s really someone you like.” Kurt finished before throwing his copy of the recording to Sebastian. Sebastian caught the tiny tape with ease. His mask fell briefly as he looked up at the boy who had literally just held his fate in his hands. Kurt caught the look and offered him a small smile. Kurt felt sorry for whatever demons Sebastian was facing that turned him into such a cruel boy. 

“Now all your team mates can see what kinds of person you really are.” Santana added as she shot a glare at all the other Warblers in the auditorium. The Warblers had the decency to look ashamed of their actions and most were glaring holes into their shoes.

“Now get the hell out of our auditorium.” Artie announced with a sense of finality. Sebastian slowly stood and tried to pull a smirk but it didn’t quite make it. Sebastian quickly exited the auditorium. The other Warblers looked around and some even tried to approach Kurt but he held his hand up. He sighed heavily before looking up at them. 

“Please don’t, if there is anyone you should be apologizing to its Blaine. I also suggest that you do those in person. He is stuck on bed rest for the next week so I’m sure that gives each of you plenty of time. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to Blaine.” Kurt announced before he jumped off the stage and started walking to the exit. His heart was heavy as he glanced back quickly to see the same Warblers he had once thought of as dear friends. He sighed one last time before leaving the auditorium and get into his car to drive to Blaine’s. He knew the younger boy would be anxiously waiting to find out what Kurt decided.


End file.
